Always
by emmymay96
Summary: When Elena Morgan receives a call that her uncle was murdered her life gets turned upside down. Her cousin Steve comes back to Hawaii and the Governor offers her a place on a new task force to help clean up the island and catch Hesse. She never expected to gain a new Ohana or develop feeling for a certain Jersey Detective (S1 slight AU)


**A/N:** _So I've recently become addicted to Hawaii Five-0 and I really wanted to write a Danny/OC fic. This story will follow the first season but I probably won't write every episode, I may even throw in some of my own case stories._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters. I only own Elena and any other OC's._

 **Warnings:** _Violence & Language_

* * *

 **The call that changed Everything**

Elena was currently on her way to HPD to finish up some paperwork from her last case. Ever since she became a detective she felt like her desk had a constant mountain of paperwork on it, but she loved her job it was everything to her, she had work hard to get where she was today.

She had just parked in the lot at HPD when her phone rang. "Detective Morgan"

"Detective Morgan this is detective Danny Williams"

"What can I do for you detective?" She got out the car holding her phone between her ear and shoulder as she tried to juggle her paperwork.

"I'm sorry to inform you but officer John Macgarrett has been found dead" the voice spoke softly through the other end. A pile of papers were left scattered on the floor as Ellie got into her car and started driving.

"Are you at his house?" She snapped at the detective

"Yes but-". She didn't let the officer finish as she hung up the phone and sped through the streets not caring about what speed she was traveling at. She just kept thinking that it couldn't be true she had spoken to him hours ago and he was okay then. They had planned to have dinner together after she'd finished all her paperwork. Tears threatened to spill down Elena's cheeks but she blinked them away, her uncle was the only close family she had and now he was gone.

Arriving at the house she quickly barged past everyone and shrugged of hands that tried to stop her from entering. Walking into the house she saw it was a mess, a million thoughts were going through her head that it was hard to focus on just one.

Once she walked into the dining room all thought left her mind as she saw the medics putting her Uncle into a body bag. She could clearly see that he'd been shot in the head, the blood on the walls and the pool on the floor were what she focused on and she suddenly felt nauseous and light headed.

Elena didn't know who it was but she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder lead her outside and too a chair. She sat down and noticed that her hands were shaking uncontrollably from the emotions raging inside her, the anger and the grief was coursing through her. Someone had murdered her Uncle and she was going to kill whoever it was.

"Hey" a gentle voice said as they sat on the chair in front of her. She looked up seeing a man in his early 30's with slicked back blonde hair, she could tell immediately that he was new to the island , mainly because of his clothes. "I'm detective Danny Williams we spoke on the phone"

"It's nice to meet you Detective Williams. Do we...do we know what happened?" Elena choked out trying her hardest not to break down in the middle of a crime scene. She couldn't let these people see her break down.

"We're still trying to figure everything out right now. That's all I can say I'm so sorry for your loss" Danny said softly as he grabbed a glass of water off the table "here looks like you need this".

Grabbing the glass Elena took small sips trying to calm her shaking hands. After finishing half she handed the glass back to Danny "Thank you, Williams"

"Please call me Danny" he said with a small smile "listen why don't you head home and I'll let you know if we find anything else okay?"

"But I could-" She started to protest but was cut off by Danny.

"No arguments. You don't look so good, rest today okay?" Danny stated guiding her towards the front door "I promise I will call"

He continued walking with her to her car "Thank you detect- Danny". Getting in the car she waved at him and sped off to one of the only places she could truly relax.

The island was beautiful from where she was sitting on the edge of a small cliff that overlooked the clear blue waters and golden sands. This was where she came to think it was peaceful away from the the many people and tourists.

The shrill sound of her phone ringing broke the peaceful silence. She sighed angry that her time alone had been disturbed, "Morgan"

"The Governor would like to see you right away Detective Morgan". Elena's back straightened wondering what the Governor could possibly want.

"Tell her I'll be there in 10" hanging up the phone she quickly got back into her car and started driving.

Arriving at the Governors office she was told to go straight in, opening the door she saw the Governor sat reading a report. Looking up and spotting Elena at the door she got up and headed over to her.

"Elena I'm so sorry for your loss dear"

"Thank you ma'am"

"Sit down, there are things we need to discuss" Elena took a seat wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait.

"We know who killed your Uncle, it was a man named Victor Hesse" The Governor handed Elena a file "He deals weapons and a team has been tracking him and his brother for five years. Elena, Steve was on that team"

"Is that why John was targeted?" Elena asked reading through the file.

"We're not sure...but we do know that Steve was talking to Hess when..." The Governor trailed off but Elena could guess. Steve had heard his fathers murder over the phone, her heart broke knowing that Steve was probably blaming himself for this.

"Listen Elena I'm putting together a task force to go after Hess and men like him. You'll have full immunity and means to catch those sons of bitches". Elena was speechless for a moment not believing that the governor had picked her "you're a great detective Elena, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you were up to it"

"Thank you ma'am. May I ask who is in charge of this task force?"

"I'm going to ask Commander Steve Mcgarrett when he flies in tomorrow morning for the funeral. I'm meaning him at pearl harbour".

Honestly Elena didn't think Steve would go for it, sure he'd want to get Hess but be part of a task force? That would be a stretch. "Is it okay if I think about it ma'am?"

"Of course. I'll expect your answer by tomorrow evening. Good day detective Morgan and if you need anything please call" The two shook hands before Elena exited the office to head home. She wasn't sure what to think about the Governors offer, all she knew was that she wanted to kill the bastard that murdered her Uncle.

* * *

The next morning Elena found herself stood in front of her floor length mirror smoothing down her simple black dress as she stared at her worn out appearance. The night before was full of nightmares for Elena, every time she closed her eyes she saw the crime scene covered in her Uncle's blood. Taking a deep breath she wiped her eyes, grabbing her purse she walked out the house too her car. Her phone buzzed causing her to sigh.

"Governor Jamerson, I thought I had until this afternoon?" Elena asked wondering why she was calling so early.

"I talked to Commander Macgarrett, he said he won't head up the task force"

"Well with all due respect ma'am did you honestly think he would say yes?" Elena asked and she knew exactly why Steve would reject the idea "listen I'll talk to him and if he's in then so am I. Now if you'll excuse me I need to see my cousin" before the Governor could respond Elena hung up and started driving.

Once she arrived at the dock she immediately spotted Steve with Chin Ho Kelly. Chin was a great guy and he was an amazing cop, Elena stuck by him even after he was fired Chin helped her to become a detective she couldn't just turn her back on him like everyone else.

"Hey Chin!" Elena ran over and hugged her old friend "Long time no see"

"Yeah well you haven't stopped by in a while thought you'd forgotten about me" Chin smiled at her as they pulled away from the hug. A cough sounded behind them causing the two to look at Steve.

"Well look who it is, you don't call, you don't write" Elena said with a serious face before laughing and bringing him into a hug "I've missed you Steve, I'm glad you're home" she tightened her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too El, it's been too long" Steve replied planting a kiss on her forehead before letting her go. "Do you have any leads on Hesse?"

"I'm not working the case Steve, some new guy from Jersey, I think, is" Elena looked at Steve and could see the frustration and anger in his eyes "we'll get him Steve, he has to get off the island somehow and that's when we'll get him. Now do you want a ride?"

"That would be great, thank you" Steve turned to Chin "I'll talk to you soon bruh"

They sat in the car in condor table silence. Elena and Steve had always been close since they were young, she remembers the day he told her he was being sent off to military academy like it was yesterday, it had hurt like hell. Now the two of them barely got to see each other or even talk for that matter.

"So I hear you're a detective now? The Governor ask you to be part of this new task force too?"

"Oh yeah, she asked me yesterday. I said I'd only do it if you agreed" They both laughed and lapsed back into silence too distracted by their own thoughts to talk.

The funeral lasted about an hour people said lovely things about John and talked about how great of an officer he was. Elena finally let the tears fall as they lowered John's body into the ground. It had finally sunk in that he was gone and she'd never see him again. She never be able to go to him for advice, or have him comfort her after a difficult case, she'd never spend Sunday's at his house drinking beer and doing puzzles. He was gone and there was no getting him back.

Elena stared at the grave her emotions were all over the place sadness, anger, guilt they all coursed through her. But all she could think about as the ceremony ended was catching the son of a bitch who did this too him and making him pay.

* * *

 **Note**

 _First chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! I thought there weren't enough Danny/OC stories out there so I decided to write one. Updates should be weekly but I have other stories that I'm also currently working on as well._

 _I have some great idea's for a couple of episodes that I can't wait to write. Is there any episodes you'd like me to put in this story? Or any you'd like me to leave out?_

 _Please let me know what you think of this story so far :)_

 _Thank you for reading_

 _\- Emily x_


End file.
